Today's movie theaters and stadiums, as examples of the premier public entertainment attractions, draw a great number of viewers throughout the year. Many spectators find that the pleasure of viewing the event is enhanced by consuming refreshments, such as candy, popcorn, hot dogs, beer and soft drinks of various sizes. These refreshments often comprise a major source of revenue for the event and indeed, the concession sales may be the difference between profit and loss for the event. Often the viewer becomes tired of holding the drinks in his or her hands and may find holding the soft drink cumbersome when also trying to eat popcorn, candy or hot dogs. Thus, the drink must be set down on the floor where it may be accidentally kicked over and spilled, or on the chair arm where it may easily be knocked over. The juggling of these refreshments is often frustrating and may detract from the enjoyment of the film or event, as well as being a potential hazard to adjoining viewers. Additionally, if the viewer had a easy or handy way of carrying more concession goods back to his or her seat, it is believed that the viewer might well buy more goods. It is foreseeable that if the viewer had a tray to carry back food items and drinks, that the viewer might buy sufficient items to fill up the tray.
Because of these conditions, it is desirable to have available to the spectator a tray on which to carry food and beverages and on which the beverage would be held securely and not precariously balanced on the tray. It is also desirable that the tray be secured in some manner to the seat so that it can not easily be knocked over and so that it is available to the spectator and his or her companion. Preferably, the tray is fashioned to accommodate the placement of various sizes of beverage containers, with the tray stable and relatively immobile once mounted to the chair so as to prevent dislodgement by inadvertent movement.